


Our Children Tell Our Story

by Punable



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Guardian Angel AU, I'm sorry for this, It's just pure angst, Just diologue, OH PHILIP WHEN YOU SMILE I AM UNDONE, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punable/pseuds/Punable
Summary: Dialogue between a ghost of a friend and the child of a bastard orphan.





	

" _Hello Philip_."  
"Oh, it's you."  
" _You're right! It's me! How have you been? How's your father_?"  
"He's doing alright! He gets a little sad sometimes but Mom says that's normal. He's so tired."  
" _We're all tired, Philip. Have you made any new friends at school_?"  
"I like this girl called Theo! She's in the same year as me, but I haven't talked to her yet. Do you think I should?"  
" _If you like her, definitely. I think you shouldn't wait to tell someone you like them. They might get taken away_."   
"Daddy misses you. He never stops talking about you sometimes, and when I tell him you're still here, he doesn't believe me. Can't you come and see him, please?"  
" _Did your Daddy ever teach you about what happens when people get old or really ill and they can't keep going_?"  
"Mom said they go up to heaven with Jesus."  
" _Well, I'm going up there soon. I can't come and see your father, Philip_."  
"Come and see him before! Jesus can wait! He needs to see you!"  
" _It doesn't work that way, Philip. He wouldn't see me anyway. I need you to forget me._ "  
"What?"  
" _Big boys don't see ghosts in their bathrooms, Philip. Alexander learnt that. You should too_."  
"But you're...you're not..."  
" _Goodbye, Philip Hamilton. Tell our story. Tell all of our stories_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, ok?! This thought has just been in my head for balls ages and I needed to get it out. I know you guys didn't deserve this, and I'll try to post more happy shit next time, ok?


End file.
